The Second Wave of Despair
by A Bird Of Many Flavours
Summary: 16 years ago, Kyouko Kirigiri was executed. 16 years ago, 3 more children were brought into Hopes's Peak. Now, a new class joins them inside. This can only end in despair... (Bad Ending SYOC, closed)
1. Prologue

Makoto's POV

I woke up in a dark, empty room. Empty, that is, if you were to ignore the three other people with me. "Yasuhiro, Byakuya, Aoi, You alright?" I asked. I received a few mumbled replies that, while clearly annoyed and worried, at least let me know they were all right. I heard Aoi's voice, "Where are we?" She asked. We all stood up and looked around our prison. It was about half the size of one of the dorms and with none of the furnishings. The walls, floor and ceiling were all smooth, grey stone, and the only things in the room were a camera and monitor. "Some sort of restraining area," Byakuya said, "I'll bet that beast has several of these". "HEY!" a childish voice broke through the silence. The monitor turned on, revealing a quite angry looking Monobear. "Is that any way to refer to your headmaster? You're lucky that rudeness isn't against the rules, or else I'd have to give out some punishment!" Yasuhiro spoke up, "Forget that! Why'd you put us in here?" His eyes grew wide as he seemed to come across a terrifying idea, "you're not gonna... Probe us or anything, right?" I sighed. Yasuhiro seemed to regain his old personality when he was frightened. I decided to ignore the last bit of his question, and asked, "Yeah, why are we here? It's been sixteen years since the murders, and now you suddenly throw another motive at us?" Monobear seemed to find this extremely funny. "Upupupu, oh, this isn't a motive! And it's been so long because it took me a while to find _them_." I was becoming more frustrated by the minute, "What do you mean _them_? And if this isn't a motive, what is it? What's going on?" Monobear ignored me, and just continued to laugh. Aoi, who seemed to be the most worried of us, shouted at the monitor, "What about our kids?" This got Monobear's attention. "Upupu- hmm? Oh, them. Well, they're the reason you're in here in the first place. Wouldn't want to give anyone an unfair advantage!" And with that, the monitor was shut off. I stamped my foot on the ground in frustration. "What's he talking about, what's going on, why won't that bear ever give us any answers?!" I looked at my companions, and Aoi and Yasuhiro seemed to be thinking more or less the same thing. Byakuya, on the other hand, had a knowing look on his face that somewhat disturbed me. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked, "it's happening again. Monobear... He's starting a new school life of mutual killing".

**Hey! Look, I know that there's an overabundance of Dangan Ronpa SYOCs, but I really think I can bring something new here. If you're interested in submitting an OC, here are the guidelines.**

**1: POV will be alternating between Makoto and his son, so no matter what you do, I won't let your character narrate. Sorry.  
**

**2: like with all of these stories, the OC submission form is in my bio. Fill it out and PM it to me.  
**

**3: if your character is too similar to an actual DR character, I probably won't choose them.  
**

**4: even though this does take place in Japan, Japanese names are not necessary**

**5: since three characters have already been decided (Naegi, Hagakure, Togami, and Asahina's children) I'll only be excepting 13 characters as opposed to the usual 16.**

**6****: submissions are allowed until October 11th, but I may lengthen it.**

**That's it! Hope to see lots of submissions!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for everyone sending in your OCs! I'll be sending out PMs to everyone who's characters I chose. One note before we begin: most people said they would like their character to be either a victim or survivor. Because of this, I obviously can't keep everyone's wishes, but I'll try to keep everyone in character.**

**Kaiko Naegi's POV**

I woke up to a fairly unpleasant sight: my brothers having a very loud argument in my room. "Will you shut up? There's definitely a logical explanation to this," Fumikazu said, in a voice that was annoyingly like his father's; strict, authoritative, and completely not caring who he was talking to, despite the fact that the victim in question was his ten-year-old brother, Takeru Hagakure. "What d'ya mean 'logical explanation'?! Nothing in this place is logical!" Takeru fired back. However, "the great Fumikazu Togami" was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. "That may be so," he said, barely containing his anger, "but we've never seen ALIENS here before either! My God, just because Uncle Hagakure is an idiot doesn't mean you need to take after him in that respect". Takeru balled up his fists, apparently getting ready for a fight he had no chance of winning. "Hey! Where do you get off calling my dad an idiot? Especially now that..." he trailed off, seemingly afraid to finish his sentence.

I decided that I had been a silent observer for long enough. I sat up in bed and said "Now that what?" My brothers jumped, as if they hadn't expected their shouting match to wake me up. Fumikazu rolled his eyes, "Oh, NOW you wake up. We've only been here for about ten minutes!" Takeru decided it was necessary to chime in, "You sleep like a rock, big bro!" I got out of bed. "Yeah, yeah, let's talk about Kaiko's sleep habits," I said, trying to squeeze as much sarcasm as possible into one sentence, "instead of what you were loudly arguing about in the middle of my room". Their faces dropped. "The adults are gone," Takeru said, "I had a bad dream last night, so I went to Mom's room, but she wasn't there. Neither were Dad or Uncle Naegi or Uncle Togami". That woke me up. "W-what? They're gone? B-but..." I was cut off mid-sentence by the one voice I hated more than any other; Monobear. "Upupupu! It's a mystery! But I guess you'll have to solve it later!" that stupid bear somehow managed to cram ridiculous enthusiasm into everything it said. "For now, there's a special surprise waiting for you in the gymnasium! See you there!" Fumikazu gave me a grim look. "Well," he said, "I guess we're off to the gymnasium". He took off without another word. Takeru looked at me, confused. "What's with him?" He asked. "I don't know," I replied, "but I have a bad feeling about this. Come on, let's go".

It turns out that Fumikazu had been waiting for us at the gym doors. He acted like it was out of courtesy, but I could tell it was much more out of fear. He nodded at me, and slowly, I opened the doors. Inside was something that I had never, ever expected to see. People. I did a quick head count and found that there were thirteen of them, all looking around my age, fourteen. _Oh great,_ I thought, _Fumikazu's sixteen. That would make him the de facto leader. Just what we need._ Pushing this thought aside, I decided that we should introduce ourselves, and try to figure out what was going on. As if reading my mind, Fumikazu looked at me and said "you do it". "What?" I asked, "why me? Shouldn't we all do it?" Fumikazu retaliated with, "they're your age. You speak their language". My jaw dropped. "I speak their...? You're only two years older than me!" Fumikazu stared at me silently, and I knew there was no chance of victory.

I walked up to the first group of five kids, and cleared my throat to get their attention. "Umm... Hey. My name's Kaiko Naegi," I said, extremely nervous all of a sudden. The first person to speak up was a bubbly girl with black hair wearing a large, floppy sunhat and a purple t-shirt "Hi! I'm Hanako Hagiwara, Super High-School Level gardener. Nice to meet you!" She smiled brightly and stuck out her hand. I shook it, and then I suddenly realized the importance of what she had said. "Wait, Super High-School Level?" I looked around to the rest of the group, "does that mean... You're all students?" A tall guy in a white racing jacket and a checkered scarf laughed to himself. "Yeah, we're students. Why else would we be here? You think we're just admiring the architecture? Name's Shun Ikeda, by the way. Best underage drag racer in the world!" Ikeda looked like a person who, normally, I would probably be pretty scared of. However, there were two things about him that stopped this. One; his hair was crazy. It was so blond it was practically white, and it was ridiculously fluffy. I got a strange urge to ask to pet it. The second thing was that his Japanese seemed a bit... strange. He was straining every syllable, as though pronouncing correctly took a huge amount of effort. I got the idea that he was probably a foreigner, but I decided that we had more pressing things to discuss.

"But you can't be students!" I insisted. A girl with pink hair, wearing an outfit consisting of a skirt and blazer both pink enough to cause eye strain, looked at me curiously. "I assume that means you really aren't a student?" She asked, "In that case, why are you here?" "I... Umm... It's... Complicated," I said, really not wanting to go into the details of my home life. Pink Girl seemed unsatisfied with my answer, but she sighed and said, "Whatever, then. I suppose I should get on with my introduction. I'm Ayaka Suzuki, Super High-School Level ballet dancer". "N-nice to meet you," I said. _Looking at her, you'd think she'd be really sweet, but she clearly is not fond of human interaction_. A very small, skinny girl spoke up, seemingly trying to fill the awkward silence that Suzuki had left. "Hi, I'm Melora Le Fey, Super High-School Level drummer! You can just call me Mel, if you want". "Oh, ok. Hi, Mel...-San," I said, not sure if I was supposed to use the honorific for a nickname, since I'd never talked to anyone outside of my family before. Anyway, Mel stood there smiling silently for a few seconds, but after a while, her face became a frown. "Hey, what's the matter with you? Aren't you going to introduce yourself back?" I wasn't sure how to respond. "Huh? But... I already introduced myself to the group" I said. Mel stamped her foot and announced, "Irrelevant! This is a private introduction!" I gave in and said, "O-OK, my name is Kaiko Naegi!" Mel smiled again and said "There, was that so hard? You now have my permission to move onto the last person!" _Your permission?_ Nevertheless, I did move onto the last person, a tan, quiet girl with red hair in a ponytail, wearing an outfit consisting of a tank top, ripped denim shorts, and combat boots, which altogether made her look rather threatening. "Um, hey!" I said. All that elicited was a small mumble that I heard as "Elenor Hobbins. Paranormalist." I waited for her to say something else, but nothing came. "Alright then... I'll just go... Introduce myself some more," and with that, I walked off to the next group of students.

**Hope you liked chapter 1! If I got any of the characters wrong, please leave a review or send a PM to tell me what I did.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Super High-School Level thank you to tea-and-glasses for my first ever piece of fanart! Sadly, I'm having trouble with links, so you won't be able to see it until I sort that out :(**

Kaiko's POV

I walked over to the second group of students and introduced myself. "Nice to meet you, Naegi-Kun!" The boy who answered had dark brown hair, bright green eyes, and was wearing a leather jacket. "Name's Hisashi Murakami, Super High-School Level vampire hunter". My jaw dropped. "What the... Vampires?" I asked, unsure if this guy was joking, or just flat-out crazy. Murakami frowned, looking confused. "Oh, you don't believe in them? Oh well, I guess that's probably for the better. You can just go ahead and forget everything I just said". I was dumbstruck. _Super High-School Level vampire hunter? What kind of a school is this place? _

A tan, blond girl must have noticed my expression, because she said, "Murakami-Kun, you're scaring him! Settle down, will ya?" She smiled and stuck out her hand to shake and said, "He's been going on like that for, like, an hour. The name's Kasumi Aoki, by the way. Super High-School Level screamo artist!" "Screamo, huh?" I said, "not really my kind of music". Aoki looked scandalized. "What?! Are you sayin' screamo is bad music?" _crap_ "Um, no, I mean, I'm sure some people like it, I mean, everyone has their own tastes!" Aoki laughed. "Calm down, man," for a second I made the mistake of thinking that she would forgive me, until she held up her MP3 player and smiled wickedly, saying "people can change!" _For the love of God, why can none of these people be normal?_

Next, I was greeted by a girl with a face that could only be described as cat-like. Her eyes were tilted upwards, and she was wearing headband with a bow that looked like cat ears. "Hello," she said, "I am Issun Amaterasu, Super High-School Level bounty hunter". At this point I could no longer contain myself. "WHAT THE HELL? Bounty hunter?" I immediately wished I hadn't said anything, since, as previously stated, she was a bounty hunter. Amaterasu chuckled and said, "Don't worry, I don't kill for no reason. And besides, none of you could pay for my services". I got the feeling this last part was meant as a joke, but it still made me uneasy.

The next person I talked to made me take back everything I said mentally about Ikeda's hair: it was a girl who had hair which was, no exaggeration, down to her ankles. It was blond, with several black streaks. The girl looked at me and smiled. "Hey there," she said. I was a bit taken aback, as the person's voice seemed much more masculine than I was expecting. The person chuckled and, as though reading my mind, said, "If you're wondering, yes, I am a guy. My name's Kazuki Otonashi." _This is a guy?_ Otonashi had a very feminine looking face, figure, and his voice was even high for a boy. I eventually got over my surprise and noticed that, unlike the others, he hadn't said a Super High-School Level title. "So... Why are you here?" I asked, perhaps a bit tactlessly. Fortunately, he understood. "Oh, you mean my talent? I'm..." He scratched his head, not smiling for the first time since I introduced myself to the group. "I... Can't remember..." He quickly regained his optimistic expression and said, "Oh well. I guess these things happen sometimes!" I wasn't sure how to respond_ 'These things happen'? _"Well... Good luck with that, then," I said, wanting to move on.

Makoto's POV

The four of us had been forced to watch the introductions on one of Monobear's monitors, and as soon as the last kid introduced himself, Byakuya's eyes flew open. "Otonashi... Where do I know that name?" He grabbed his head in frustration "I don't get it! I know the name, but I just can't place it..." Suddenly, the image on the monitor flickered and was replaced with an image of Monobear. "Upupupupu... So, it's started, has it?" "What are you talking about?" I asked, "Why do you keep being so cryptic?" "Your memories... Oops! I almost spoiled it! Wouldn't want that! Upupupu!" And with that, he vanished.

**Thanks for reading! The last four characters will be introduced next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, but here's the conclusion to the "thrilling" introduction section. First though, there's one more thing I should say; if and when I kill your character, please don't write an angry ranty review about how I'm a terrible person or killed them too early etcetera etcetera etcetera. Nobody wants to read that. If you want to complain, send me a PM and I'll try to explain my choices.**

Kaiko's POV

_ Finally, I'm almost done here_. I walked up to the last group of four girls and, once again, introduced myself. The first to respond was a pale girl with a long ponytail, in a schoolgirl's uniform and thick, rectangular glasses. "Hello," she said, "I am Erika Nanako. Super High-School Level saxophonist". She spoke in a tone that made me think she probably wasn't paying me all that much attention. She sighed and said, "I don't mean to be rude, but could you go away? I'm trying to think and you're making it difficult"_ For someone who's trying not to be rude, that seemed pretty rude... _"Erika-Chan, don't be so mean!" A short girl with wavy brown hair and wearing a lab coat spoke up, "Naegi-Kun is trying to figure this out just like we are!" She turned to me "Nice to meet you! I'm Akako Hayashi, Super High School Level forensic investigator". "Forensic investigator?" I asked, "so, you like, work with crime scenes?" "Yep!" Akako said, smiling. "Um, no offence, but knowing that, I would have expected you to be a bit more... somber" I said. Akako smiled knowingly. "Of course not! Since my job is so serious, I need to lighten up the rest of the time, or I think I'd go crazy. Staying happy is the key to a healthy life!" "Oh," I said, "I guess that makes sense". /But it must be hard to stay happy when you're poking around dead bodies and stuff all day... I've got some respect for this girl./

The next girl I talked to had black hair in two buns on top of her head, and bright green eyes. She was wearing a white button-up shirt with a blue tie, and a black skirt. She stuck out her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you, Naegi-Kun," she said quietly, "I am Reiko Ozaki, Super High-School Level lawyer". We both sort of stared at each other for a while, each waiting for the other to say something. However, there seemed to be nothing to say, so I moved on to the final "new student", a girl with short black hair, wearing a lavender tank top and an indigo hoodie.

The most noticeable thing about her was, and I'm sorry for sounding weird, her smell. It was somehow calming. Apparently it had been pretty obvious that I'd noticed, because she smiled and held up a small brown pouch. "You like it?" She asked, "It's incense powder. It's supposed to smell like a waterfall. Oh, I can't believe I forgot! I'm Tsukari Suiren, Super High-School Level mythologist". "Mythology, huh? Cool," I said, "What kind?" Tsukari smiled and said "All of it". "What?" I asked, "How can any one person know ALL mythology?" Tsukari's face shifted to a competitive expression. "Wanna bet? Try me!" However, before I could make a fool of myself, a piercing, childish voice rang over the loudspeakers.

"Mic test! Mic test! Alright, we're good to go!" All of the lights in the gym suddenly went out except for a spotlight over a podium on the stage. There was a drumroll, followed by a crash of cymbals, and Monobear shot out of the podium and bowed. Canned cheering and clapping started playing over the speakers, and Monobear said "Thank you, thank you, you're too kind. Welcome! Congratulations to this year's new class at Hope's Peak Academy!" /What the... New class? But how?/ Takeru, who had recently joined the group along with Fumikazu, voiced my confusion. "How's there a new class? This place hasn't been used as a school since before Fumikazu was born!" "What are you talking about, kid?" Shun asked, "I got my acceptance letter over the summer!" Monobear shook his head. "As much as I hate to say it, the brat's right. This place isn't much of a school anymore. Nope, it's been repurposed! From now on, Hope's Peak will be your prison! And the only way to get out..." He was cut off by Fumikazu. "Is to kill someone".


End file.
